


Коснись теплом крыла моей души

by KayLinn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потом, много лет спустя, смотря на волны, бьющиеся о пристань гаваней Альквалондэ, Ольвэ снова вспомнит это невыносимое горячее безумие у берегов Куйвиэнен. И неважно, было ли виной ему искажение Мелькора, чары звезд пресветлой Элентари или просто жажда тепла, Ольвэ не почувствует сожаления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коснись теплом крыла моей души

С холма, скрытого гибкими ивами, воды Куйвиэнен казались гладким зеркалом. Они отражали небесное полотно, затканное светлыми звездами. 

Несмотря на легкий ветерок, качавший тонкие косы ив, Ольвэ не было холодно. Напротив, куртка вместе с рубашкой лежали рядом, на песке. Волосы он закинул за спину, но они все равно щекотали шею и щеки, поддаваясь малейшему дуновению ветра.

Вдруг что-то коснулись его волос, разделяя их на три пряди. Ольвэ, машинально напрягшись, тут же успокоился, узнав знакомые родные руки. Тихо зашуршал песок, когда Эльвэ опустился на колени за его спиной. Холодные пальцы убрали с лица так раздражавшие пряди, заправляя их за уши и словно невзначай проводя по острым кончикам. 

По-прежнему не открывая блаженно прищуренных глаз, Ольвэ чуть откинул голову назад, чтобы брату было удобнее. Он не видел, но мог почти с уверенностью сказать, что Эльвэ улыбался. Наконец, доплетенную косу стянули то ли лентой, то ли шнурком, а лба коснулись теплые губы. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо шепнул Ольвэ. Голос, на удивление, был чуть хриплым, то ли от долгого молчания, то ли от непонятно откуда взявшегося волнения. 

Вместо ответа Эльвэ потянул за косу, вынуждая прогнуться в спине и запрокинуть голову еще сильнее. Сам он привстал и прижался поцелуем к чуть приоткрытым губам. Его незаплетенные волосы мягко скользнули по груди и шее, щекоча обнаженную кожу. 

От неожиданности Ольвэ сразу напряженно замер, но под нежными ласками губ брата расслабился, незаметно для самого себя отвечая на поцелуй. Руки Эльвэ выпустили его волосы, уверенным движением ложась на плечи. Это было так правильно и необходимо, что Ольвэ уже не мог вспомнить, как наслаждался одиночеством. Его фэа чувствовала себя полноценной только рядом с другой, родственной, что сейчас делилась с ним своим теплом. И прохладные ладони, ласкающие его ключицы и дразнящие напряженные мышцы пресса, тоже были правильными, естественными. Ольвэ не знал, что делать, и не понимал, что делает. Эльвэ молчал, улыбаясь чуть припухшими губами, и ему просто хотелось целовать эту улыбку еще и еще. Поэтому он приподнялся, становясь на колени, и взял лицо брата в ладони. Когда родные губы так близко, что вдыхаешь чужое дыхание, не замечаешь, как сидишь на холодном песке, как до боли прогибаешься в спине. Все что угодно, лишь бы стать еще ближе. 

И когда руки брата скользнули ниже, проникая под пояс штанов, он не только не возразил - выгнулся, приподнимая бедра и позволяя избавиться от оставшейся одежды. Эльвэ что-то шептал, обжигая дыханием шею, притягивая его к себе и прижимая к своей груди. Ольвэ чувствовал спиной ткань его рубашки, и это еще больше распаляло огонь желания роа. Он отчего-то знал: все происходит так, как должно. Он не сопротивлялся и тогда, когда в него скользнули влажные пальцы, только выдохнул сквозь до боли сжатые зубы. Второй рукой Эльвэ успокаивающе поглаживал его живот, спускаясь ладонью ниже. Прикосновение к пылающей коже стало прикосновением к фэа, такой же обнаженной и беззащитной.

Прохладные пальцы ничуть не уняли жара – напротив, Ольвэ изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не закричать. Он лишь дрожал и кусал губы, но не произносил ни слова, пока брат медленно вынимал пальцы, чтобы обеими руками обхватить его поперек груди, теснее прижимая к себе. Перед зажмуренными глазами вспыхнули звезды, а веки обожгли невольные слезы, когда Эльвэ одним движением вошел в него. Если бы чужие руки не держали так крепко, он бы не удержался на подгибающихся ногах и упал обратно на влажный песок. Ольвэ изо всех сил вцепился в предплечья брата, хотя это было необязательно - Эльвэ не разжимал кольцо рук, и Ольвэ знал, что брат не отпустит его. Поэтому он доверился ему, полностью отдавая себя во власть новых ощущений. 

Эльвэ тяжело дышал, и Ольвэ чувствовал его напряжение и боязнь причинить боль. Он медлил, давая острой боли утихнуть и начиная неторопливо двигаться лишь тогда, когда расслабились напряженные до судорог мышцы. А Ольвэ тихо стонал и кусал губы, чувствуя, как расплетается тугой клубок внизу живота, опаляя жаром все тело. С каждым движением жар усиливался, хотя прежде казалось, что больше просто некуда, что еще чуть-чуть – и сердце не выдержит. 

Когда Эльвэ после очередного резкого толчка вдруг почти до хруста сжал его ребра, Ольвэ с криком выгнулся в его руках. По всему телу пробежала дрожь, принося опустошающую слабость, и он откинулся назад, спиной прижимаясь к тяжело вздымающейся груди.

Если бы брат сейчас заговорил с ним, Ольвэ все равно ничего не смог бы ответить. Но Эльвэ молчал, пытаясь отдышаться, по-прежнему не убирая рук. Железная хватка сменилась нежными объятиями. Так они и сидели, согревая друг друга своим теплом, а звезды сверкали им с небес, и ветер перебирал их пряди, смешивая серебро со сталью. Они так и не произнесли ни слова, ни сейчас, ни позже, когда спускались к поселению квенди на берегу Куйвиэнен. Даже потом, когда слова вернулись вместе с мыслями, они не стали обсуждать то, что произошло. И не обсудят уже, навечно разделенные Великим Морем.


End file.
